


NCIS: All Versions One-Shots (xReader)

by Asher_Solwalker



Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: /Reader, Crying, Cuddles, Dancing, Dates, F/M, Kissing, Marriage, Mermaids, One-Shots, Original Characters - Freeform, Reader Needs a Hug, Relationship(s), XReader, worrying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Solwalker/pseuds/Asher_Solwalker
Summary: NCIS: All VersionsOne-ShotsScenariosImaginesShowsStory Title Codes: (OS/One-Shot) (DS/Different-Scenarios) (P/Preference) (F/Fantasy)
Relationships: Christopher LaSalla/Reader, Dwayne Pride/Reader, Eric Beal/Reader, G. Callen/Reader, Gibbs/Reader, Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Reader, Marty Deeks/Reader, Sam Hanna/Reader, Sebastion Lund/Reader, Timothy McGee/Reader, Tony DiNozzo/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	1. (OS_McGee_Memories)

Darkness. Thats all I could see,I knew I was being held against my will, I don't know who it is or why they are doing this, nor do I remember my past,not even my name. Who am I? Why am I here? All I want is for someone to get me out of here. 

"Your awake,good." I jumped as the voice echoed through the room followed by foot steps coming up from behind my.

"Who are you? Who am I? Where are we? Why can't I remember anything?"

"Slow down,I'll explain everything,trust me." I didn't know any better,so I did.

The Voice told me that someone from NCIS had killed my family and I was all alone so he took me in. He said I needed to get revenge on the man who murdered my family,I needed to kill him...I needed to kill Timothy McGee.

So here I am,standing at the gates of NCIS with one of the guards at gun point,threatening to kill him unless they bring 'Him' to me. About five minutes later a brown haired man came out with his hands raised,he slowly came towards me until I pointed my gun at him. He stopped and spun around slowly,showing me that he was unarmed.

"What are you doing (Y/N)?"

"Thats not my name,my name is Alice Rosegrace Summers and I am here to give McGee what he deserves." My voice shook in what I thought was anger but was actually fear.

"What does he deserve and why." I rolled my eyes,the voice had told me that they would try and play stupid to waste time.

"He deserves to die for killing my family!" My hands shook my as tears started running down my cheeks,why is killing him so hard?

"Well I'm McGee so go ahead,shoot me." The man looked me dead in the eye,he looked so familiar,my hand lowered a little,

"Who are you?"

"I told you,I'm McGee."

"No your not."

"How do you know?"

"I...I don't know." I lowered my gun a little more and looked back into his eyes,I saw...worry,sadness,and love? He took a step forward,but I didn't move,I wanted to know who this man was. No I needed to know who this man was! 

"If I give you this gun,will you tell me who you really are and help me remember?" He nodded and took another step forward and held out his hand. I slowly let the guard go and stepped in front of the man,I handed him the gun and he pulled me into a hug. Then I knew who he was,I knew who I was,I remembered everything! He was McGee,he was my McGee. And I held a gun on him! I started sobbing into his shirt.

"I'm sorry Tim, I'm so sorry!" He rubbed his hands up and down my back,whispering calm nothings in my ear until my sobs dried and my breathing evened out. He pulled away and held my face in his hands,wiping away the left over tears from my cheeks.

"It's okay." Suddenly I had a wave of courage,I pulled him a little closer and placed a soft kiss on his lips. When I went to pull away I was pulled right back into a longer more passionate kiss. I pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes,

"I love you." He pecked my lips one more time before whispering,

"I love you too."


	2. (DS_Gibbs_Coffee Wrong)

Agent (Y/L/N) walked into the bullpin carrying a file in her left hand and two cups of coffee in her right. She walked up to Gibbs desk and set one down,then walked over to her desk and sat down,waiting for the rest of her team to arrive.

Taking a sip of her coffee (Y/N) realized she had accidentally swapped Gibbs drink for hers. She quickly stood up and ran for the bathroom,not being able to stand the terrible taste of black coffee.(sorry if you like your coffee black).

After brushing her teeth twice and three breath mints,(Y/N) could barely taste the disgusting drink on her tongue. Walking back to her desk (Y/N) remembered she left her drink on Gibbs desk,she glanced at her watch and took off like a bullet,hoping her boss would be late just this once. But fate said other wise. Right as she rounded the corner Gibbs was bringing the hot beverage to his lips,

"WAIT!!!" 

(Scenario A _ Gibbs doesn't drink the coffee)

The sudden outburst stopped him in his tracks,also scared the crap out of Tim,Tony was Laughing his butt off because of the noise Tim made when he jumped,and Ziva had a hand on her holster. Gibbs looked at her with his brow raised,

"What?"

"That's not your coffee,boss."

Gibbs lowered the cup down and pulled the lid off,sure enough the cup was full of (favorite coffee or hot beverage),not his heavenly black drink. He put the lid back on and held it out in her direction,(Y/N) quickly grabbed his cup from her desk before walking over and taking her cup from his hand. When Gibbs reached for his (Y/N) pulled back,

"I can go get you a new one,if you want."

"What's wrong with that one?"

"I drank from it."

"And?"

Gibbs stood up and took the cup from her hand,leaning forward he lightly kissed her cheek before whispering,

"Thank you (Y/N)."

(Scenario B _ Gibbs drinks the coffee)

The sudden outburst scared the crap out of Tim,Tony was Laughing his butt off because of the noise Tim made when he jumped,and Ziva had a hand on her holster. But Gibbs continued to raise the cup up...to his lips....and...he drank it...ah oh.

One sip,and he pulled the cup back down. Gibbs licked his lips and made a little face,

"That isn't mine." He mumbled then set the cup on the edge of his desk but stopped when he saw something written on the side of the cup. He held the cup up in the light and read,

call me xxx-xxx-xxxx

Gibbs felt jealousy burn in his chest,how dare this person even think about going after her! Yes (Y/N) is very beautiful and smart and amazing,but their still not allowed to mess with his-

"Boss?" Gibbs thoughts were interrupted by (Y/N) handing him his coffee cup and reaching over to get hers back from him. He couldn't let her see the number on the cup,he had to think quick,he had to-

Before he knew what he was doing,he had one hand on her cheek and his lips were lightly touching hers. After a few seconds more he pulled away and gave her the cup she was after,with the number now marked out.

(Y/N) didn't know what to think,but knew she was definitely going to be stopping by her bosses house tonight.


	3. (P_New Orleans_Marriage)

Dwayne Pride

After a long day at work you made your why home to cook dinner for your loving husband and do a little bit of cleaning before bed. Pulling into the driveway you noticed Dwayne's car already in it's usual spot, thinking he just got off a little bit early you went inside. You walked into the kitchen and saw Dwayne standing by the stove stirring a pot, he noticed your presences and set his spoon down on the counter, walking over to you he placed a sweet kiss on your lips and took your things,

"Welcome home dear, how was work?" He asked walking back over to his boiling pot on the stove, you stood by the counter smiling,

"It was okay. What are you doing?" Dwayne looked at you with a goofy smile,

"I'm cooking my lovely wife dinner for her birthday." You automaticity looked down at your phone confirming the date, it was indeed your birthday and you completely forgot. Dwayne gave you a look, he knew you had forgotten and that it made surprising you all the more fun. You walked up behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist hugging him,

"Thank you, love. I love you so so so much." He chuckled and kept cooking with your arms around him. When the food was almost done he told you to go get a shower and just relax while he finished, you went to your shared bedroom and found a bag on the bed with card. Picking up the card that had your name on it, you read it. It was so sweet and cheesy, then you looked in the bag and pulled out a small box, you carefully opened the little box and saw a beautiful necklace. You placed it on your dresser while you took your shower, once you were clean and comfy, you went back to the kitchen and kissed your wonderful husband, thanking him for the beautiful gift. 

You had a delicious dinner with a little wine, Dwayne cleaned kitchen and all the dishes by himself while you watched tv. When he finished he joined you on the couch until bed time, then he took you to bed and kissed you good night, promising to bring you breakfast in bed in the morning.

Christopher LaSalla

You were at the store buying what you needed to make you and Chris dinner tonight when a gun shot rang out through the building. Pushing down your fear, you quietly led people through the back doors to safety, but on your last run the gunmen grabbed you and used you as hostage to get themselves out of there. Unbeknownst to your captors, you had given a civilian your husbands card Incase the worst happened, unfortunately the worst happened.

Christopher was working on some paperwork when his work phone rang, answering it his hole world came crashing down. He grabbed his badge and gun and left to the crime scene, processing the scene, talking to the witnesses, and watching the footage Christopher new what he had to do to get you back before your time line ran out.

You were being kept in a basement,chained to a wall like an animal, it had only been three days or so give or take. The gunmen hadn't hurt you too badly since they took you, only a few cuts and bruises here or there. You could tell they were rookies, this was probably their first kidnapping and they still didn't know what to do with you. But they won't have too worry about that too much longer because either Christopher was going to save you or you were going to die of dehydration, you don't know were your at but it was over a hundred degrees down here and they haven't given you any food or water. You could already feel the lack of water making you dizzy and weak, your body temperature rising too high and your heart beat getting stronger trying to get the blood moving in your body.

Christopher was so close to finding you but needed help from his coworkers, he wanted to keep you a secret to make sure you stayed safe. But you weren't safe and he had to find you, all his coworkers were shocked to find out he was actually married. The happiness quickly wore off though when Christopher explained the situation, everyone jumped into action, making finding and getting you back their main priority.

They finally found you and Christopher was the first into the house, he took down all four shooters and looked for you. Dwayne called up from the basement saying he had found you, Christopher took three steps at a time going down, he ran to you and fell to his knees caressing your face in his hands. They cut the chains and Christopher held your motionless body in his arms.

"Sweetheart I'm right here, we found you, your all right.....please just....open your eyes." He begged, the team had never seen this man beg, and never ever thought they would ever see him cry. Seconds felt like years, everyone held there breath waiting for a sign that you would wake up. Their wait was soon over when your eye lids lazily fluttered open, Christopher was speechless and touched your face as if it were made of porcelain.

"Bout time you got here." You said weakly and smiled, Christopher laughed while hugging you to his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Sebastian Lund

Being sick sucked, you had been throwing up every morning for the past two weeks. Sebastian was worried and begged you to go to the doctor for a check up, finally to stop his whining you went. The nurses did tests, took blood, and everything else under the sun, then left you in a room waiting for the results. A doctor came in with a folder that had your name on it, Mrs. Lund.

"Well Mrs. Lund, I have good news and very good news." 

"Okay what's the good news?" He smiled and opened the folder,

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, your as healthy as a horse." You smiled and asked for the very good news, he turned the page with bright eyes,

"Your expecting." Your jaw fell,

"Like as in.....a baby?" He nodded,

"Yes, you are four weeks pregnant, congratulations Mrs. Lund." You were so happy tears of joy fell from your eyes, you thanked the doctor and quickly left the building. Getting in your car you drive straight for your husband, security seemed to take forever but finally you ran into Sebastian's office. He was surprised to see you and walked up to you worried and asked why you were crying. You told him the doc said you were fine, he was confused, people don't get sick for no reason. You grabbed his hand and placed it on you tummy smiling up at him,

"Someone was just making me feel a little queazy." It took a few seconds but his eyes soon lit up, he yelled and laughed in excitement. Sebastian's hoots and haulers alerted his coworkers, they came running in one by one asking if y'all were alright. Sebastian started crying tears of joy as he explained that he was a soon to be father. Everyone congratulated you both and wished you the best of luck.


	4. (OS_Tony DiNozzo_Poisonous Love)

Based off of season 2 episode 22  
Swak

Also you are Tony's partner - Kate dose not exist in this story -!!

You walked into the bullpen just like every other day and sat down at you desk across from Tony's. McGee was going through the mail and found a letter to 'Special Agent', Tony was the first to snatch it and look it over, claiming it as his. But You snatched it from him and told Tony you'd open it for him just to be sure, he whined but let you have it. Smirking you opened it and white powder flew out, you froze and stopped breathing.

Tony, Gibbs, and McGee slowly stood up and looked at your demeanor and the powder covering you. Gibbs stood up on his desk and announced the situation, Tony tossed you a water bottle and watched you worriedly. Grabbing your trash can you started washing your hands, face, and hair. Gibbs made McGee recite protocol and you all headed to the showers, McGee started naming all of the possibilities of what the mystery dust could be and Tony went quite. You made Tim change the subject sensing Tony's discomfort, once in autopsy you all had your blood tested and Tony was sending you sympathetic looks.

Since you were the one to open it they were going to take you to the hospital, Tony randomly coughed so they decided to take him as well.

At the hospital you were introduced to Dr. Brad and nurse Emma, Tony flirted with Emma a bit and it made you slightly jealous. But Dr. Brad sweet talked you and made you feel a little better, Tony noticed and got mad though he tried to hide it. You were told that you were only staying the night until your test results came in, stepping into a small room with four beds you laid down on the first one and tony sat on the second one. Dr. Brad took your vitals and smoothly told you to call him Brad, you just nodded and thanked him. Once Brad and nurse Emma left Tony spoke up,

"How are you holding up?" You wipes some sweat off your fore head and looked over at Tony,

"A little warm, but good. How are you?" Tony smiled and told you he felt fine, then he got serious,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you open that letter." You just smiled and reached out to hold his hand, Tony held your hand and sadly looked into your eyes.

"We are going to be fine Tony." You tried to comfort him, it didn't seem to work much but he gave your hand a squeeze,

"I sure hope your right." You both let go and laid down to get some rest.

A few hours later the doctors came back in and started hooking you up with ivies, you were swearing like crazy and Dr. Brad told you that you have Bubonic plague. You worriedly asked if Tony was going to be okay, when they didn't say anything and left, you started crying and looked over at Tony,

"I'm so sorry Tony, I didn't mean to get you sick." You rolled over and cried into your pillow away from Tony, he didn't know what to do, you didn't even worry about yourself in a situation like this. All you cared about was him, he laid down on his bed and listened to you sniffle and weakly start to cough. Sleep finally took you over for a few more hours, but Tony couldn't sleep, only watch your sleeping form and fear for your future. He didn't tell you but, you were the only one sick he was completely fine and so were the others, but nurse Emma had told him your chances weren't looking good.

You woke up coughing and sat up, when you moved your hand from your mouth it was covered in blood. Tony asked you if you were alright, you hid the blood and told him you were fine and that he should keep resting so he could get better, he laid back down but you coughed again and this time he saw the blood . Franticly he called for nurse Emma and got up, he wasn't supposed to touch you but he couldn't help but to reach forward and wipe away the blood from your mouth. Dr. Brad came in and took you to do an x-ray while Emma talked to Tony, she told him he needed to leave but he begged her to let him stay just a little longer, she agreed but for only a little longer you were getting too sick for him to stay.

After Brad finished with you Tony sat down on his bed with a mask over his face and looked down at you, your lips and fingers were tuning blue and you looked like you were almost dead,

"Hey (Y/N), can you do me a favor?" He held back his tears as you choked out a 'sure'. "When we get out of here, wanna come over to my place for dinner and a movie?" You barley smiled and coughed again,

"T-thou-ght...you'd-d n-neve-r-r.....a-ask-k." You gave a deathly cough and started choking really bad, nurse Emma told Tony he had to leave now and pushed him out. Ducky was waiting for him on the outside, but Tony walked around to watch you as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Not too long after Gibbs showed up and went into you room and knelt down by your head,

"(Y/L/N), can you hear me?" You choked and took shallow breaths but managed a 'yes boss',

"You will not die. You hear me, you will not die." Your eyes opened and looked into his,

"W-wha-t.....ab-ou-t-t....To-ony-y?" Gibbs looked in DiNozzos direction and saw his agent in tears, then looked back to you,

"DiNozzo is fine, his test results were negative." You closed your eyes and sighed as best you could,

"B-bas-terd-d." Gibbs chuckled and told you to get better while leaving, Tony asked if he could stay with you through the night, when they said yes he went straight to his old bed and laid down watching you. You knew he was there and mumbled,

"This reminds me of the end of alien." Tony chuckled and got up to kiss your head before laying back down for some sleep.

*time skip*

You were finally released from the hospital and Tony drove you home, getting a shower and putting on your favorite pjs you walked back to your kitchen. Tony was already in there cooking you dinner so you went go pick a movie. During the movie you Scooted closer to Tony cuddling into his side, after the movie was over you asked him to stay with you, of corse he said yes and carried you to bed. He tucked you in and turned to leave, you caught him by the wrist and asked where he was going.

"To sleep on the couch." You smiled and just patted the empty side of your bed, "You sure?" Nodding your head he climbed in and laid down on his side, you wiggled closer and kissed the tip of his nose before cuddling into his chest. Tony was glad it was dark so you couldn't see his red face as he wrapped his arms around you.

"Love you Tony." You mumbled sleepily, Tony's felt tears of happiness sting his eyes and hugged you tighter, he remembered when he thought he may never even get the chance to hear you say that and promised never to take it for granted.

"Love you too, (nickname)."


	5. (OS_Tony DiNozzo_You Like Me?)

You watched as your coworker and crush, Tony looked over at your desk for the third time since you got up to go to the 'bathroom'. It had only been like five minutes!

Walking back around the corner you went to your desk and sat down, Tony had always picked on you and made fun of you, so you just though he didn't like you. But now you were getting a little worried, why did he keep looking at you like that?

On lunch break you asked Everyone if they wanted something cause you were going out for lunch, nobody wanted anything but Tony asked if he could go with you.

You blushed but shrugged your shoulder and walked away with Tony scurrying behind you. He followed you into the elevator and waited for the doors to close, reaching over he flipped the switch and shut the elevator down. Turning to face him you noticed he was really close and he was looking down at you with confusion and worry in his eyes. He pushed you gently against the wall and mumbled,

"I really hope McGee was right." Tony leaned down and kissed you, it was soft and hesitant, giving you a chance to pull away. You couldn't believe this was happening and got so excited about tony kissing you, you forgot to kiss back until he started backing away. Grabbing a handful of his suit you pulled him back down and kissed him, hard. Tony pulled back first out of breath and smiled at you,

"Hey (Y/N), I like you a lot." You blushed,

"Really! You like me?" Tony nodded, you smiled and pecked his lips again. "I like you too, Tony."


	6. (OS_Gibbs_Sick)

The flu.

That's what you had and you hadn't been to work in over a week, it was killing you. You longed to go out side for fresh air, to take an early morning jog, or even go to the grocery store, which you hated. But this stupid sickness wouldn't go away!

Sighing you rolled over trying to get comfortable, pulling you blank over only one leg, because on both legs was too hot and off both was too cold. Being sick sucked. Head pounding like a drum, throat soar and raw, you hated it so much, just kill me now!

There was a knock on the door and you looked at you clock 8:30 pm, who was at you house this late. You shakingly got up and wobbled to the door, looking through the little peep hole thingy you blushed. Gibbs was standing there was a pot in his hands, you slowly opened the door and gave a tired grin.

"Hi Agent Gibbs." He smiled and asked to come in, you warned him that you were sick but he insisted. He walked straight to your kitchen and put the pot on the stove, he turned it on to heat the pot back up.

Gibbs walked back over to you and placed a hand on your head, taking your temperature then stuck his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a bottle of medication. He went and grabbed a glass filling it with water he gave it to you along with two pills, you took them and he went back to the kitchen. You sat down on the couch when he came back with two bowls of soup, handing you one and seating himself on a different chair.

You both ate in silence, other then an occasional cough from you. Gibbs made you eat the whole bowl full before he gave some more medicine and let you rest.

Waking up the next morning you felt a million times better, you got up, took a shower, and got ready for work. You weren't one hundred percent but you could definitely work with this. The men at the NCIS gates greeted and welcomed you back, you went to your desk and sat down getting ready to start your day.

On your first break you went to Gibbs area to see if he was there, looking around you spotted his silver hair over at his desk. You walked over and stood in front of his desk hugging a folder to your chest. Not wanting to embarrass him or yourself, you had written a note and hide it in one of his folders.

Gibbs looked up and almost grinned when he saw you.

"How are you feeling miss (Y/L/N)?" He asked very professionally, you smiled and handed him his folder,

"Very well thank you, it must have been the medication or soup I had last night, I feel much better now." You could have sworn you saw him blush as you walked away, Tony perked up at the mentioning of food and tried asking you were you had gotten it from. You smiled and through over your shoulder,

"Someone special dropped by and gave it to me." Tony whined while Gibbs smiled, opening his folder to keep working when a small envelope fell out. He picked it up and opened it, all that it said was,

Thank you, special Agent Gibbs


	7. (OS-F_Gibbs_Finns)

Based off of (season 5 episode 7)  
*Requiem*

Your POV

Gibbs had gotten to Maddie Tyler house, signed for the letter, and disappeared to the location. Tony, Jenny and I were now in Abby's lab trying to figure out where he was headed, I was worried about him. I could tell Maddie meant something important to him, but just running off like that scares me. It doesn't help that I like him, like really really like him, but I can't tell him cause that would break Rule #12, never date a coworker. We just have to find him, then I'll stop worrying so much.

Abby got a hit on a marine that he may have went to, Jenny told me and Tony to go ahead and that ziva and McGee wouldn't be far behind. Tony drove while I anxiously fiddled with my fingers, Tony noticed but didn't say anything thankfully.

We pulled up to a gate and got out of the car, looking around there was no one in sight. I could hear voices coming from the building because of my enhanced hearing ability, I could tell one of them was gibbs. Then guns shots rang out, Tony and I pulled our guns readying ourselves, a car sped backwards from the building straight into the harbor. We both ran around and through the building towards the water, Tony shouted that he would go help them. I stayed on the pier waiting, everyone one i work with thinks I'm deathly afraid of water, even too scared to wash my hands, so I stood there keeping my secret exactly what it was, a secret.

Tony surfaced with Maddie and started CPR, waiting for gibbs to come up as well. After a few seconds there was still no gibbs, I looked into Tony's eyes before running to the edge and diving in. As soon as my body was fully submerged I could fell it starting to change, my legs became a long beautiful tail, gills opened on my neck, and i could see everything was clearly. A few whips of my tail and I was at the car on the bottom of the ocean floor. Gibbs was still in the driver seat letting out his last breath, I panicked and ripped the door off the car. He was going to inhale water and I couldn't get him out of the water in time, so I pulled him close and placed my lips over his, pushing fresh oxygen into his lungs.

After a few deep breaths he became aware that we were under water and I was giving him my 'air'. He pushes me away and realized it was me, he also thought I was scared of water so he point up and told me to go. Shaking my head I tried asking him why he couldn't get out, Gibbs pulled on the steering wheel trying to move it. He was almost out of air again and was getting weak, I moved his hands away and ripped the wheel off, tossing it aside like nothing. Gibbs then noticed my tail when I did this and just sat there, I held my hand out for him to take. He looked at me then took my hand, I wrapped my arms around his waist and swam as fast as I could to the top.

When Gibbs surfaced he gasped for air, I held on to him leading him to the lander. He held onto the ladder but hesitated before climbed out and turned toward me,

"Thought you were afraid of water?" I giggled,

"I couldn't blow my cover." Gibbs smiled a little and really looked at me,

"So uh.... how do we get you back to normal?" He asked, I blushed and looked down,

"W-well usually I would just dry off, but since Tony's up there I uh....n-need your help." Gibbs raised a brow and waited for an answer,

"I need a um...a.....a kiss." My face was a tomato and Gibbs face actually turned pink, "and your jacket....cause I ripped my pants." He chuckled and pulled me closer, wearing a smirk he leaned forward and kissed me. Getting caught up in the moment I reached up and ran my hand through his wet hair, I pulled away,

"I'm sorry I-" he pulled me back and kissed me again, he didn't stop until tony found us,

"Oh thank god your okay boss.....um what are you doing?" Gibbs had his boss face back on and took of his jacket, handing it to me,

"Just probably thanking my hero." He winked at me when tony went back to check on Maddie. Gibbs climb out first while I tied his coat around my waist, then he helped me out. I stumbled forward and Gibbs caught me, he looked down at me with concern, I looked up at him and whispered,

"I'm sorry my legs hurt after not swimming for so long." He just nodded his head and picked me up carrying me to the ambulance that had arrived. Gibbs made sure no one tried to put any liquids on me and got me some dry clothes. He only left for a minute to go change and check on Maddie, the EMTs were ready to go and told me I was free. So I stood up wincing a little and walked over to one of the NCIS cars, Tony appeared and opened the door for me with a smirk on his face.

"So you faced your fears and got to kiss your Prince Charming." I blushed and hopped in the car gaping at what he said, "I knew you fancied him for forever and I could tell he always had a soft spot for you." I gave him a look, "You even have the same 'you better shut you mouth Tony' look. Don't worry my lips are sealed, I'm not gonna be the one to tell boss -"

"Tell me what DiNozzo?"

"Nothing Boss!" He said and walked away, Gibbs smirked and walked around the car to get in beside me. I didn't know if I was getting talked to or fired, hopefully it was the former. Gibbs sat there looking out the windshield for a few seconds,

"Why did you risk your secret to save me?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Because I don't want to live in a world, without Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He smiled and wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to him, he hugged me and kissed the top of my head. I blushed and hugged him tighter,

"Ya know if you have any questions, you could come to my house and I'll answer them over dinner tonight." He smiled and rested his head on on mine,

"I'd like that."


	8. (DS_Gibbs_The Kiss Bet)

Your team had a lead, racing to the cars you jumped in with Gibbs not thinking, he raised a brow while driving away. You never rode with Gibbs, Ever. But this was serious, the guy you were after could possibly have hostages, and more innocent people didn't need to die.

The car pulled up to the building near a door, you waited for the signal before watching Gibbs back while he kicked down the door. The two of you watched each other's backs while searching every room, there was a dead end hall way with two doors. You took one while Gibbs took the other, instantly you were grabbed from behind and hit over the head with something hard, everything went black.

Painfully you raised your head slightly opening your eyes, the warehouse you were in was completely empty bar the blurred figure tied to a chair about five feet in front of you. Blinking rapidly your eyes began to focus, the person in front of you slowly became the person you least wanted it to be, Gibbs. He didn't seem to be awake at the moment, but this was Gibbs, he could have been awake for the last six hours and no body would know the difference. The trail of dried blood running down from his head filled you with guilt. Why hadn't you followed him in there? Why didn't you have his back when he needed you? Did they hurt him any worse then he looks?

Quickly wiping away the tear that fell, you tried to get out of your bounds, the ropes tying your hands together wasn't very tight, easily letting you slip your hands through. Soundlessly you walked over to Gibbs untying him from the chair, as soon as the rope hit the ground Gibbs had you pinned to the ground. Staring down at you, your face flushed nether of you looking away. Gibbs stood up pulling you with him, walking over to a door that had an exit sign above it. This time he went through the door with you watching his back, it was small well lit room with a surgical table in the middle. This must of been were the sociopaths had there fun, if you could even call it that.

Hours of searching went by before you had finally found a way out, the team was ironically just pulling up with an ambulance following behind. Gibbs made sure you got checked out right away while he watched from the side, you got lucky, only a small concussion and split lip. Next to go was Gibbs, but he wasn't as lucky, two broken ribs, a small concussion, and sprained wrist. The case was solved within the next few days, about to take some paperwork down stairs you stopped in front of Gibbs desk, both of you looked into each other's eyes like you had in the warehouse, just this time without the fear. Gibbs stood from his desk to stand by you, he was close enough for you to smell his wonderful cologne he wore occasionally on business trips. Not that you would know that.... Moving on. You wanted to kiss him so bad but were too scared not knowing what the outcome would be. Finally you chose to...

• * • * • * • * • * • * •  
• * • * • * • * • * •  
• * • * • * • * •  
• * • * • * •  
• * • * •  
• * •  
•

Choose:  
Kiss him or don't kiss him ?

•  
• * •  
• * • * •  
• * • * • * •  
• * • * • * • * •  
• * • * • * • * • * •  
• * • * • * • * • * • * •

Scenario A: Kiss Him

You stood up on your tiptoes pecking his lips, it only lasted for a second before you pulled back, but the separation didn't last long when his lips came back to yours. A whine interrupted your kiss from Tony's desk as he handed Kate/Ziva (whoever you like more) a twenty dollar bill, she noticed your curious state and explained.

Apparently her and Tony had a bet going on who would kiss who first and she won.

Scenario B: Don't Kiss Him

You went to back away when two hands grabbed your face pulling you into theirs for a sweet kiss, your were very surprised by the action but happy nonetheless, running your hands through his soft gray hair. Though the wonderful moment was interrupted by a victorious cheer come from Tony's desk, followed by Kate/Ziva (whoever you like more) handing him a twenty dollar bill, your confused expression lead her to explain.

Apparently her and Tony had a bet going on who would kiss who first and he won.


	9. (OS_Tony DiNozzo_Worries)

Sitting on the couch, hugging a pillow, (Y/N) sat waiting for a call from her boyfriend, Tony DiNozzo. He was on a mission six states away and promised to call her everyday at about 17:00, it was 23:57 now and the phone still hadn't rung. (Y/N) was chewing on her lower lip trying not to think of any bad scenarios, that probably didn't even happen, hopefully. Looking back to the clock again, it was now midnight, she started getting really worried now, tempting wether or not to call Gibbs.

A knock at her front door traded all her thoughts for fear, nobody usually knocked on her door this late at night and Tony said this case was still open as of last nights call. Grabbing the gun Tony had left there for her, (Y/N) walked up to the door, undoing the safety chain she opened the door slightly peering out. She dropped the gun though when she saw it was Tony standing there, (Y/N) jumped into his arms hugging him tight.

"Your back!" She exclaimed happily, pulling away her smile turned into a frown, (Y/N) slapped Tony's shoulder.

"Why didn't you call me, I was worried." She scolded, Tony felt bad for making her worry, but also held a feeling of joy that she cared for his well being.

"We got a lead on the case and finished sooner then expected, on the way back we hit some heavy traffic, then when I tried calling you my phone died. I'm sorry I made you wait." Tony explained running his hand over her cheek, trying to sooth her worrying. (Y/N) faked being hurt, looking up at him with her best puppy eyes.

"Okay, I forgive you but, you owe me." She smiled, poking his nose. Tony smiled nodding in agreement, (Y/N) giggled and pecked him on the lips. Tony smiled taking a step back,

"I guess I'll let you go to bed now, its late and I need my beauty sleep, good night (N/N)." (Y/N) grabbed his wrist pulling him back towards the door.

"Stay. Please." She pleaded slowly pulling him closer until their chests almost touched, Tony didn't want to push it, he actually really liked (Y/N), that's why he had been going slow, he hadn't even stayed the night at her house. Tony wanted her to be completely comfortable before he tried anything, crazy.

"Are you sure?" (Y/N) nodded and pulled him into her house, Tony took off his shoes, then followed her to the couch. (Y/N) grabbed her pillow that she had strangled earlier off the couch, a little nervous (Y/N) grabbed Tony's hand, leading him towards her bed room.


	10. (OS_Timothy McGee_Safe)

He was out there, she could feel it. Looking at her through the windows from afar, waiting for her to come out. Kevin, (Y/N)s Ex, was watching her, stalking her. Leaving love letters on her porch, calling her phone from anonymous numbers.

But what scared her the most is when she caught him standing right outside the window, smiling right at her. (Y/N) screamed running to her room, she shakily pulled out her phone and called her best friend, and crush, Timothy McGee. After three rings he picked up with a cheery tone,

"Hello (Y/N), what's up?" (Y/N) choked as she heard the front door of her house open, why had she forgotten to lock it, of all nights!

"Tim, he's in my house." She whispered, (Y/N) could hear McGee stand from his desk and start gathering things.

"Who's in your house (Y/N)?!" Tim was a little frightened by her statement, walking past his coworkers to get to the elevator.

"Kevin, he was at the window, then I heard the front door open. He's trying to find me, I can hear him walking around. Tim I'm scared." Her voices cracked in fear,

"I'm on my way, are you in a safe place?" Tim hit the gas weaving in and out of traffic.

"I'm in my closet." (Y/N) could feel tears running down her cheeks, but she didn't dare make a sound unless it was to McGee. Her bedroom door open with a creak, footsteps echoed over the heard wood floors, sending another wave of fear through (Y/N)s body. She held the phone close, whispering as quietly as possible,

"He's in my room Tim."

"Just stay quiet, I'm almost there!" Tim was trying not to yell over the phone, but he was panicking. He heard her soft voice come through the phone once more,

"I love you Tim." He pulled into her driveway, tears screeching to a stop. McGee pulled his gun while running through the door, he ran straight to her room and found a figure about to open the closet door.

"Hands up were I can see them!" The figure turned around, looking for an exit.

"Don't move!" McGee shouted, but the figure ran for the window. Hitting the ground two feet from, with six bullets in its chest. After checking for a pulse, McGee opened the closet, finding (Y/N) curled in a ball with her hands over her ears.

"(Y/N)?" She looked up at Tim, realizing it was him she jumped up, wrapping her arms around his waist. (Y/N) cried, cried in fear, in happiness, and relief. McGee held her until her tears dried, she thanked him offering him anything in return for saving her.

"A date." She was surprised, but quickly agreed, giving his cheek a small kiss.


	11. (OS_Gibbs_My Girl)

You got a hit on the guy you were after, speeding to the destination then running into the building. That's how you found yourself in this predicament, an arm around your throat and a gun to your head.

Your team found you being held against your will and raised their guns, Gibbs gave you a quick glance before focusing his attention on the man holding you.

"Let her go!"

"If I do you will shoot me." Gibbs slowly put his gun away, raising his hands showing that they were empty.

"You let her go, we won't shoot." The man seemed to think about it for a moment, then the gun fell away with the arm around your neck. You did a quick spin around, breaking the guys nose with your elbow, then taking his gun, pointing it at him. Tony handcuffed him, while McGee clean a wound you got above your eyebrow, Gibbs walked over retiring McGee from his job and doing it himself.

"Thanks boss." You got a 'hmm' in response, he quietly kept working before leaning down, placing a kiss over the bandage he had put on. You fell forward into his chest and hugged him, Gibbs stroked your hair lovingly.

"Gotta take care of my girl."


	12. (DS_Gibbs_Tiny)

Gibbs sent you home early today, he was pissed. You hadn't meant to blow the mission but you didn't see the wire till you had already tripped over it, starting a bomb and blowing up a building with the paperwork you were needed to find inside.

Sighing you unlocked your front door, stepping into the dark little house. Shrugging off your coat, you headed for the kitchen, it was dark but you knew your way around. Opening the freezer door you grab your mini tub of ( favorite ice cream ), you grabbed a spoon and started eating right out of the container. Suddenly you heard your floor creak, Someone was in here. You grabbed your gun and looked around, you had a little bit of an advantage since the lights were off. Well before someone turned them on, blinded by the sudden bright light you shielded your eyes. Who ever was in the house, took your gun and held it to your back. Your eyes finally adjusted to the light, then a masked man walked around the corner holding a syringe full of clear liquid. He stepped closer to you, grabbing your arm he touched the end of the needle to your skin.

A knock came from the door and the man froze, he pulled the needle away, looking at you.

"Make them leave." Your gun was shoved into your back, forcing you towards the door. Slowly opening the door enough to see who it was, Gibbs, you opened the door enough for him to see your face and not the person behind you holding the gun to your back.

"Hey boss, what you doing here so late?"

"I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier, came to see how you were doin."

"Well I'm doing good, thanks for stopping by good night." You tried shutting the door but Gibbs pushed it back open, studying your face.

"What's wrong?" He ordered, face turning serious, the gun pressed harder into your back, making you shuffle your feet uncomfortably.

"Nothing, go home. I'm tired, we can talk tomorrow." You didn't want to seem rude but you needed him to leave. You tried shutting the door but again Gibbs stopped you, tears came into your eyes because you had a feeling you weren't going to be able to make him leave.

"Please." You begged. Gibbs drew his gun, you never cry, ever, your always happy. He knew something was up,

"Who's in there?"

"No one." A tear fell and Gibbs pushed the door open revealing the man holding your gun in your back, the other man pulled a gun,aiming it at Gibbs.

"Put your gun down or she dies." Gibbs hesitantly bent down placing his gun on the floor, kicking it to the side. They tied you to a chair then checked Gibbs for any other weapons, when they found none they lead him over to a chair directly in front of yours and tied him down.

You tried to hide your tear stained face as the two men pulled out another syringe, they stuck one in your arm and one in Gibbs neck. Both of you started getting dizzy, the world slowly fading into black, until you passed out. 

Choose:

You  
Or  
Him

Scenario A: You

You blinked your eyes open and sat up straight, the things that were tying you down fell off with ease. Looking down you saw your clothes falling off your body, your.....really......tiny...body. Your hands shook as you observed them, they were small and kind of chubby. Gibbs was still normal and asleep across from you, trying to get down the chair wobbled. Walking to your bedroom, you were barely able to reach the hand mirror you kept on the little table by your bed. Pausing a bit, you took a deep breath before turning the mirror to see your reflection. Shocked you almost dropped the mirror, running your fingers down the sides of your face you looked about five or six years old.

Your lip trembled as you put the mirror away, making your way back to the kitchen where Gibbs was, you saw him waking up. He looked around for you while trying to get out of his restraints, you went to grab a knife you had in your bedroom, then came back walking over to Gibbs.

He saw you and stopped moving, you held out the knife, cutting him free. Once Gibbs was free he quickly took the knife from you putting it on the counter.

"Don't play with knives." He scolded softly, you raised an eyebrow,

"But what about rule 9?" You asked then it dawned on you, Gibbs didn't recognize you.

"What?" You walked over to you pants that had fallen off into a pile on the floor, pulling out your badge and ID, you handed them to Gibbs. After looking at the picture on the ID then looking back down at little you, he saw a resemblance.

"(Y/N)?" Going against logic Gibbs took the chance, you nodded and hugged his leg letting your tears fall. Gibbs bent down picking you up off the floor, he held you to his chest rubbing circles on your back trying to comfort you. You wrapped your arms around his neck resting your head on his shoulder, hiccuping a few more time you finally calmed down enough to talk.

"Are you okay?" He asked softy, you nodded your head against his shoulder. Gibbs set you on the edge of the counter, pushing your hair out of your face so he could wipe away your tears. He looked down at your arm where they had stuck you, it was slightly bruised. Gibbs sighed and watched you try to put your hair up, smiling he took the elastic band from your tiny hand, pulling your hair up he gave you a ponytail just like you usually wore it. (A/N If you don't have long enough hair, tweak it to you liking)

"Thanks Gibbs." You said smiling at him, he nodded looking your small body over.

"(Y/N), do you know who those men were last night?" Shaking your head Gibbs sighed, he didn't know what to do, he had never handled something like this before. Gibbs had an idea,

"Lets go have Ducky check you out, maybe Abby can figure out what they injected you with." You nodded your head, scared to tell him you were afraid walking around in this body, if those men came back how could you defend yourself. Gibbs must have seen your fear, he wrapped his arms around you picking you up and hugging you.

"Don't worry I'll be right here if you need me." Kissing the top of your head, Gibbs grabbed your keys from the counter and locked up your house. Putting you in the back seat of his car, he made sure you were buckled in safely before heading to NCIS headquarters.

Scenario B: Him

The sound of someone crying woke you up, somehow you weren't tied down anymore and Gibbs was gone, you got up and followed the sound to your bathroom. Opening the door you saw a small boy sitting beside the bathtub in a ball, crying, wearing nothing but a big T-Shirt. You walked over and knelt down in front of him, reaching out you touched his shoulder,

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" You asked softly, the crying boy looked up at you, he look maybe five or six and had a cute face. You wiped away his tears and stroked his hair a few times, he seemed to calm down a bit, then crawled into your lap leaning against your chest. You wrapped your arms around him picking him up, carrying him to your bedroom, you sat down on the bed with him on your lap.

"Where's your mama lil buddy?" The boy sat up looking confused, you looked at him studying his features. He kinda looked like a little Gibbs, but that's impossible right, where was Gibbs anyway. Did he get away? If he did why did he leave you there? And how did this kid get here? Your thoughts were cut short by a small, light pat to back of the head, the boy sat back down in your lap waiting for you to put the pieces together.

"Gibbs?" You asked slowly, the boy nodded looking down at his hands. You gently grabbed his head turning it to the side, looking at his neck you saw a small red spot were they had stuck him with the needle. Tears formed in your eyes as you pulled him into a hug,

"I'm so sorry, I should have tried harder to make you leave." Gibbs patted your back and mumbled something like 'it's okay'. You stood up and carried he to the kitchen, setting him on the counter you went to the freezer and got some more ice cream. Grabbing a spoon you went back over to Gibbs and offered him a bite, he raised a brow but ate it anyway.

"I eat ice cream when I'm stressed." You mumbled before taking a bite, then offering Gibbs another. This went on for a few minutes until an idea came to you,

"Why don't we go see Ducky? He may be able to help you." Gibbs nodded and asked for one more bite, you gave him a spoonful then put it away. Grabbing washcloths from the sink you ran some water over it getting it wet, then started cleaning the ice cream of Gibbs face. He sat there looking a little embarrassed so you tried to lighten the mood,

"Can't let Ducky see I just pumped you full of sugar." He giggled and took the cloth from you, reaching up he started wiping your face too, once he was satisfied he tossed the rage back in the sink. You laughed, thanking him for the help, then carried him out to your car, after buckling him in the back seat you drove straight to NCIS headquarters.

Bounce: Both of you

You and Gibbs both were super late for work and wouldn't answer your cells, so Tony went to look for you. Gibbs house was empty so he went to yours, where he found both your cars. I little nervous not knowing what to expect he knocked on the door, the only thing heard was running and screaming. Tony pulled out his gun, he opened the door not prepared for what he saw next. A little girl chasing a little boy around the house yelling,

"Tag your it!" Tony found this strange and called out to get there attention.

"Where's (Y/N) and Gibbs?" The two of you fell to the floor giggling, before running over to your piles of clothes, you grabbed your IDs and gave them to Tony. He looked at the IDs then back down at the two of you trying to stand there patiently, Tony noticed that you both were wearing the same shirts his coworkers had wore yesterday.

"(Y/N)?" He asked pointing at you, you cheered something like a 'good job'

"Boss?" He asked pointing at Gibbs, Gibbs nodded.

"How did this happen?" You and Gibbs show him were the men stuck you with the needles, Tony put both of you in his car and drove to NCIS, he really needed Ducky and Abby's help right now.

When he got there Tony opened the back door to let y'all out, but both of you were fast asleep.


	13. (P_All Versions_Your First Kiss)

Gibbs

Blinking several times you picked your throbbing head up off the the floor, sitting up up you discovered you were in a unknown place. Memories of yesterday hit you like a train, you had been attacked and taken. You looked around and saw a man laying on the floor across the room, you strained to stand and hobble over to him.

Collapsing beside him you checked for a pulse, it was good and there so he was probably just sleeping. He had a handsome face and you couldn't help but reach out moving some of his hair. The man stirred, eyes flickered open starring up at you,

"Whatever happens, just play along." He spoke softly, suddenly a door opened. Two men came in, one grabbed you and the other grabbed the man, that still looked a bit dazed. You were taken to a room were they made you put on a wedding dress and gave you a bouquet of red roses, then lead you to a room with a small altar, were the man from earlier stood in a suit and hands tied in front of him.

You were made to walk down the aisle with some guy who handed you of to the man, just like a father would his daughter. The man took your hand in his and waited, a woman came out in a nice dress, position her self beside y'all like a priest.

"We are going to role play a wedding, do a good job..." she pulled out a gun smiling, " and nobody will get hurt." Clapping her hands wedding music started to play, echoing through the room. She reached into a bag one of the men brought over, pulling out a book. Setting it on a little pedestal, she opened the book and started reading out wedding vows. You were doing well until she said,

"You May kiss the bride." You stuttered accidentally, the mans eyes begged you to just keep playing along, so you let him pull you close and kiss you. The woman sighed in annoyance, not convinced you were happy enough on your wedding day, you sensed this and wrapped your arms around his neck kissing him deeply. Then then door was kicked down and NCIS Agents ran in, a tall brunette came over to the man cutting him free and handing him a gun,

"You look nice boss, who's your lady friend?" The man you been with hid you behind his back with his gun raised, he lead you out of the building and over to an ambulance.

He told you his name was Jethro Gibbs and he went in undercover purposely getting abducted, by a lady who was overly obsessed with role playing. But before he left he asked you out for dinner to 'apologize ' for the unfortunate incident, you smirked at his childish way but agreed nonetheless.

Tony

Going undercover was one of your favorite parts of the job and going undercover with tony was just icing on the cake. You were going in as a newlywed couple, who loved PDA. Daydreaming of kissing DiNozzo and actually getting to kiss him were to entirely different things, talk about being nervous, your knees were shaking.

"You ready (Y/L/N)?" Gibbs asked handing you an ear piece, you nodded and swallowed your nerves, this was just a job, no real emotion, Tony probably didn't even have any feelings for you, you thought. McGee gave the okay and you walked over to meet Tony at the designated spot, he greeted you with a smile and wrapped his arm around you while you walked with him. When y'all got close to the suspect, they started getting suspicious, you began to worry your cover would be blown but Tony was going to make sure that didn't happen. Without warning DiNozzo grabbed your face and started kissing you, staying in character you eagerly kissed him back but you couldn't help some of the real emotions you had been hiding, were showing through. You were surprised though when Tony deepened the kiss and caressed your face gently. It wasn't until Gibbs called out through the ear piece that the suspect was walking away, that you broke away.

After you caught your bad guy, Tony pulled you to the side to talk to you.  
"Was that real?" You blushed knowing he was talking about the kiss, you sighed ashamed that you let your feeling get in the way of a mission.

"Yeah." Tony mumbled out a 'good' before he leaned over and kissed you again.

McGee

Abby accidentally mentioned to Tony that you hadn't had you first kiss yet, he followed you around for days nagging you about it. Finally you got tired of it, hitting your hands on your desk you stood up,

"Will you shut up!"

"Not until you kiss a real man." He said looking hopeful, you could see what he was playing.

"Okay fine, if kiss a real man, right now, will you shut up and leave it alone." Tony smiled and nodded. You stood up and walked towards his desk but instead of stopping, you walked right past him over to McGees desk. Tony looked completely dumbfound when you pushed McGee away from his computer.

"(Y/N) what are y-" you leaned down and placed your lips on his, holding that position for a few seconds before standing up. You smiled at McGees star struck expression and walked over to Tony's desk,

"Are you satisfied now?" Tony looked away and never brought the subject up again.

Dwayne

Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time, yep that was you. You were just taking a nice walk in the park when this guy came running out of nowhere, he grabbed you and held a knife to your neck screaming that if he didn't get his money, he was going to kill you. You just helplessly stood there hoping someone would help you out of this mess, then several NCIS Agents surrounded you guns raised.

"Let the woman go, we have your money!" A man with grey hair shouted, he started walking towards you with a bag in one hand and nothing in the other. "If you kill her I will burn this money, so trade before I change my mind." The gray haired man negotiated holding out the money, the knife slacked off your neck a bit. The man holding you seemed to make his decision, he shoved you into the gray haired mans arms and went for the money. As soon as he tried to make a break for it, he was shoot to the ground, dead as a door nail.

"Are you alright?" The gray haired man asked still holding you in his arms, you stood up and kissed him. You were probably still in shock and it seemed like a good idea at the time, pulling away you stood up on your own.

"Thanks for saving me..."

"Dwayne, Dwayne Pride." He held out his hand to shake.

"(Y/N)." You said shaking his hand.

Christopher

You were at a store getting a few things you needed, when you saw your Ex. He hadn't seen you yet but you knew if he did he would try to get you to come back to him, you walked farther into the store trying to avoid him. You got to the farthest corner of the store and sighed hoping you had gotten away.

There was a tap on your shoulder, for a split second fear shot down your spine thinking it was him but then they spoke,

"Excuse me, are you alright?" You turned around and saw a handsome stranger standing there with a concerned expression.

"Um, yeah, I was just-"

"Hey (Y/N) I d-" you heard his voice and panicked, grabbing the strangers shirt you pulled him down and kissed him. When your Ex awkwardly walked away the guy you were kissing didn't pull away, you kissed him a little longer before pulling away.

"Thanks." You said breathlessly, he finally opened his eyes and looked down at you, he gave you a 'mmhmmm' and reached into his pocket, he pulled a card out of his wallet handing it to you, after accepting it he walked away with an aw' struck smile. You looked down at the card and your eyes widened, you just made out with an NCIS Agent.

Sebastian

The team was about to enter the building were you hoped all the hostages were being kept, biting your nails you stood in front of the computer screen with Sebastian,waiting. The door was kicked down and they went in, after standing there for what seemed like years a girl ran out, then another, and another until they came running out in groups. You had found them, they were safe now! Jumping up and down in excitement you squealed and giggled in joy, Sebastian chuckled at your enthusiasm, jumping around like a two years who just had six candy bars.

Bouncing back over to him, you jumped up and pulled his head down to yours. It shocked both of you but you were to happy to care and kissed him, it didn't take long before him to kiss you back. Once you pulled away you tried to apologize, but Sebastian just silenced you with his lips on yours, shutting you up for a few more minutes.

Sam

You are a waitress at a small bar, usually you served drinks, cleaned up, and sometimes you got to make the drinks. Today though a tall handsome man came in, he was dressed like a big tough guy but he had such a sweet face. You walked over to get his order and something unexpected happened, he showed you a badge and said he was an undercover cop. You smiled knowing you guessed right on him not being a tough guy, but then he asked if you would act as his girlfriend for the night while he had this meeting. He told you he would pay you in the end, you thought about it before agreeing to the job and asked if he wanted anything to drink. After about a half an hour a tall man came in with a blonde woman on his arm, you looked over at your 'boyfriend' who nodded, signaling that this was them. Once they sat down, you walked over and leaned against 'your man',

"Hey baby, who's your friends?" He smiled and introduced you as his girl. After some chit chat you took their orders and went back doing your job with a few extra flirty winks thrown in their direction. You brought them there drinks and saw some doubt about you in their eyes, so you refilled your 'boyfriends' drink and asked if they needed anything else. The couple said no and he smiled up at you,

"No that's all dear." You leaned in and kissed him deeply, not just some peck or smooch, you gave it to him and made it look real. You pulled away and smiled.

"Okay, but if you need anything I'll be right over there." You gave him peck before going back to work.

An hour later the couple left and the other guy came up to the counter and handed you a hundred dollar bill. You looked at it, then gave it back.

"How about you just come back tomorrow and buy a few more drinks." He smiled and held out his hand.

"Sam." You shook his hand,

"(Y/N)."

Callen

when you first met Callen he was stand off-ish and didn't spend much time with the team other then at work. You kinda liked him and wanted to get to know him, but didn't want to get clingy and push him away. So every day you just had one simple task, make Callen smile.

After about a week into this new schedule of yours he told you a childhood memory of his, after three weeks he was greeting you with a good morning and leaving with a good night, but two months in he asked you out to lunch, just to talk. On the the forth month he asked you on a real date, he took you to fancy restaurant and bought you flowers. At Six months he called you up one night and asked if you could come over to his house, because he had something he wanted to give you.

You pulled into his driveway and he was waiting by the door, walking up to the door Callen invited you in. He lead you into the living room and told you to stand in the middle of the room with your eyes closed. Seconds flew by and you were about to ask him what he was doing, but felt a pair of soft lips ghost over yours, opening your eyes you saw Callen worriedly pulling away. Grabbing his hand you stepped closer pressing your chest into his, you reached up and slowly pulled his head down, standing on your tiptoes you pressed your lips back to his. Callen relaxed and wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you closer to him, you placed your hand on his cheek and kissed him with all the feelings you had been holding in for the past few months. He broke the kiss long enough to ask you a question,

"(Y/n) will you be my girlfriend?" You said you of corse and kissed him again.

Deeks

You owned a cute little coffee shop on a corner street, it was usually quite and calm, but a steady line of costumers coming and going. You had just finished baking a batch of doughnuts and were putting them on a shelf when a super cute blonde guy walked in with a ball cap on, you walked up to him and asked there was anything you could get for him. He looked around and noticed and big guy walk in, the cute blonde guy gave you a 'bare with me' look and pushed you into a booth. He slid in beside you and held your hand, you looked up at him in time to see him lean in, he was kissing you. A guy had never kissed you before, and you couldn't help but enjoy it a little bit, closing your eyes you reached up and ran your fingers through his hair.

You and him kissed until the big guy left the store, the blonde man pulled away and left the store, but not before slipping a small piece of paper into your hand. Unfolding it you read it,

Deeks: xxx-xxx-xxxx

Eric

You were playing truth or dare with your coworkers Deeks and Kensi. It was your turn and you thought it would be a good idea to pick dare, Deeks and Kensi got together to come up with an evil plan while you were starting to regret your decision. They both sat up smiling at you,

"Uh oh." Was all you could say.

"We dare you to......kiss Eric!" They smirked,

"W-What?!" This was down right evil of them, they knew you had the biggest crush him since like, the beginning of time. They started teasing you about it so you stood up and pouted out a fine, trudging up the stairs you found Eric on his computer. You decided on a sneaky approach, sneaking up behind him then spinning his chair around startling him. You smirked and leaned forward, pecking him on the lips before standing up and walking back down the stairs to you evil, giggling coworkers.

Though you couldn't say you were completely mad at them, I mean you did just kiss your crush.


	14. (OS_Gibbs_Deaf)

{is when a character signs}

Gibbs interred the bullpen with a coffee in hand, he walked over to his desk ready to start his day, but stopped in front of it looking down at the woman sitting in his chair. Gibbs cleared his throat trying to catch the woman's attention, when he didn't get a reaction he tried a little louder, this time when he didn't get even the slightest movement Gibbs set his coffee down and stood closer. The woman looked up and smiled, but it quickly faded when she saw a very serious Gibbs starring down at her.

She quickly stood up stepping away from his chair and desk, Gibbs walked around his desk sitting down in his chair. Tony and McGee watched with wide eyes, she didn't move, what was Gibbs gonna do?

"Can I help you?" Gibbs asked, the woman watch him speak before nodding her head, Gibbs tilted his head waiting for her to elaborate. To everyone surprise the woman stepped forward and slowly took Gibbs pad of paper and one of his pens, then started scribbling something down on it, she handed it back to him and waited expectingly.

Gibbs read the note and set the notepad down putting the pen away, the woman frowned until Gibbs raised his hands and started signing. She smiled as he asked why she was here,

{My brother has gone missing, it's been hard to find someone who will listen, thank you.} she signed, Gibbs nodded and asked her to tell him everything she knew,

"McGee write this down, Navy officer (B/N) (B/L/N) went missing three days ago, last seen at the bar over on sixth." Gibbs said as he read her hands,

{Is that all miss...?} Gibbs asked the woman,

{Y/N} she signed and thanked him again then went to leave, Gibbs jumped up and grabbed her arm. She spun around to look up at him,

{You can stay and wait if you'd like.} Gibbs signed again, (Y/N) smiled and signed back,

{Thank you....}

{Jethro, Jethro Gibbs.}

*A Few Days Later*

(Y/N) followed Gibbs around just about everywhere, but he didn't mind. Abby loved her and kept calling her Mrs. Gibbs when her back was turned, she couldn't hear Abby but she knew Abby had said something because Gibbs body would tense beside her.

They finally got something on (B/N) and went to check it out, but Gibbs made (Y/N) stay at the navy yard with Abby, so she would be safe. Abby teased her the whole time about her and Gibbs being a thing.

When Gibbs came out of the elevator with (B/N) wearing a sling, (Y/N) ran and hugged her brother crying tears of joy. Next she ran over to Gibbs thanking him over and over before pulling him down for a kiss. (Y/N) pulled away and blushed while apologizing, but Gibbs steadied her hand before signing.

{Wanna come over for dinner?} (Y/N) smiled and nodded, telling him to pick her up at six. Gibbs grinned while going back to work, he could feel eyes on him and without looking away from his computer he said, "What?" In his boss voice, everyone instantly went back to their work while Gibbs smirked, thinking about his date tonight with a beard beautiful (Y/N).


	15. (OS_Timothy McGee_Fire)

You woke up to the smell of smoke, seconds later the smoke alarms sounded. Jumping out of bed, you could see dark smoke coming from under your bedroom door, with a blazing light that made your knees shake if fear. Fire. Your house was on fire.

Quickly you grabbed your phone and dialed 9-1-1. After telling them what was going on and where you live, you went against their orders and hung up the phone. Crawling over to the door you could feel the heat coming from the other side and knew you couldn't go that way, grabbing a blanket you placed at the base of the door stopping most of the smoke from entering for the moment.

Pulling your phone back out you called your boss, he groggily answered the phone. You started crying and apologizing until he told you to pull yourself together and tell him what was the matter.

"My house is burning down and I can't get out, what would you do?" Looking out the two story window with a straight drop to the black top below, jumping was out of the question.

"Have you called the fire department yet?" He asked and it sounded like he was rushing around.

"Yes, they said minimum of fifteen minutes, my house won't last that long Gibbs." You said trying to stay calm.

"Stay by the window, McGee doesn't live that far from you, I'm going to call him and figure something out. Stay safe (Y/N)." Gibbs said and hung up, you could tell the last part was an order so you waited by the window opening it and you tried getting some fresh air.

Not even ten minutes later a pick up truck backed up to her window and McGee jumped out the driver seat, hoping into the bed he told you to jump. You didn't want to hurt him, but it was better then dying, so you jumped.

He caught you perfectly then quickly helped you down and drove the truck away from your house as it collapsed to the ground. You got out of the truck and watched your house burn down to nothing but a pile of ash before a fire truck showed up.

The shock finally getting to you, you turned around and cried into McGee shoulder, who had come over to check on you. He wrapped his arms around you and rubbed your back trying to comfort you, tires squealing brought your face up long enough to see Gibbs jump out of his car and rush over to you. He asked if you were okay, but you just hugged him and thanked him for helping save you.

Gibbs gave you a hug before giving you back to a slightly jealous McGee, you gave McGee another hug before thanking him too. Once the fire department had put the ashes out and left, you told Gibbs good night before he left as well.

A thought then dawned on you, all your money and credit cards were in your house, that was now gone. McGee though had already had a plan,

"You can come over to my place, I'll give you some of my clothes and wash yours for tomorrow." He said blushing at the end,

"Really?" McGee nodded, you couldn't stop yourself from reaching up to pull him down to your level and kissed him. McGee kissed you back, which surprised you but you weren't going to stop because of it. Once you finally pulled away McGee looked lovingly into your eyes, his face turning red.

"I love you (Y/N)." You felt your face heat up as you smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too Tim."


	16. (OS_Tony DiNozzo_A Dance)

ou were at a bar trying to get away from all the negative things in life, your best friend traded you in to be one of the popular girls, the company you work for sent you an email saying they no longer needed you, and you were two months behind on rent. Not even going to take the chances of asking if things could get any worse, you kept your mouth shut.

Downing a drink you started to feel a small buzz, it was enough to relax you and that's what you wanted, to relax.

A song you knew and loved started playing through the speakers, the music causing you to bob your head in time with the beat, slowly fading away from the real world around you and into your own little happy place. Though a tap on your shoulder brought you back into reality, you turned to look at mortal that took you away from your happy place. A handsome man was standing there with a smile on his soft lips,

"Wanna Dance?" He asked holding out his hand, you would've declined any other night, but right now you just needed a distraction. So placing your hand in his you agreed to one dance, he gently pulled you out of your chair and lead you to a quite corner of the bar. Spinning you around a few times he placed your hand on his shoulder and his hand on your hip, then held your other hand in his larger warm one.

"Your a good dancer." He complemented twirling you around once again, you safely came back into his arms and blushed.

"Not too bad yourself." You returned, stepping closer you rested your head against his shoulder, enjoying his company. The song ended but you didn't pull away, you just kept swaying back and forth with this handsome stranger.

It wasn't until he pulled away about four songs later, that you realized how late it was and apologized for keeping him so late.

"Tony." He said kissing the back of your hand, "Tony DiNozzo." You giggled leaning forward as he was standing back up and caught him in a quick kiss of your own.

"(Y/N), (Y/N) (Y/L/N)." Tony smiled and pulled out his card handing it to you, gladly accepting it you stuck it in your pocket. You couldn't wait until the next time you got to see the handsome, Tony DiNozzo.


	17. (OS-F_Timothy McGee_Over Board)

The death of a sailor had an NCIS team on board a ship, that was still out at sea. Gibbs team was that team and they had just boarded the ship. McGee and Tony were at the crime scene taking pictures and collecting evidence, they were almost done when a nervous man rounded the corner. He froze and stared frantically at the two agents before bolting away, McGee jumped up and ran after him, leaving Tony there calling for backup.

McGee chased this guy all over the ship, until they made it to the deck. The man ran to the side of the deck hesitating to pull his arm out of his jacket pocket, McGee ran up to him slightly out of breath and asked him not to jump.

When the man didn't move McGee stepped closer to pull him away but the man grabbed him, dragging McGee to the edge the man held a gun to his chest. McGees eyes widened in terror as them man harshly pushed him over the side of the ship, into the ocean below.

The strong currents created by the ships propellers, quickly pulled him down and pushed him behind the ship. Once McGee was finally able to break the surface he gasped desperately for air, coughing up sea water and trying to stay afloat. Finally getting his breathing back to an almost normal pace, McGee looked for the ship, he spun in a circle and started to panic. It was gone!

Arms and legs growing tired, McGee calmed himself down the best he could and settled on floating for a while. There was no point in swimming, it would be impossible to catch up with the ship and there was no land for miles, so he would just have to wait for help to find him.

(Fun Fact: You can float on your back in the ocean for three days before you pass out from exhaustion.)

McGee had been trying to keep floating for a few hours but he was heavy, not him physical but from what he was carrying. Sighing McGee held his breath, sinking under very little he took off his shoes, badge, gun, and jacket letting them sink to the bottom, he didn't want to do it but it was much easier to float now.

Unbeknown to him though, several thousand feet below him, his gun and badge landed right in front of two bright (E/C) eyes. Their hands reached out grabbing the strange objects, a smile graced their face as they quickly swam for the surface to see if they could find the owner of such treasures. A floating thing peaked their interest so with a cautious movement, their soft hand made its way towards the thing, softly poking it.

Startled McGee went into a vertical position to look around, another poke in the leg and McGee was praying it was a school of fish. A shriek came from him when he was suddenly pulled under, the salt water burned his eyes that were frenziedly glimpsing around. Hands gripped his shoulders and forced him back up, McGee gasped for air again for the second time today.

One of the same hands from before came up to rub his back, McGee turned his head to see the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"H-hi." He said spinning around to face her, she smiled and got a little closer.

"Hello." Her voice was that of an angle, McGee was sure of it. "Are you lost?" She asked.

"Umm.... y-yeah, I am." McGee stuttered making her giggle,

"Don't worry, I will take you back where the sea meets the dry sand." She smiled brightly wrapping her arm around his waist, giving her tail a swift swish they started in a direction she declared was the way.

McGee felt the unusual way her body moved through the water and let his eye travel down her body, going into a bit of shock when he found she was not human, but a.... mermaid.

"You have a tail?" It was supposed to be a statement but came out more of a question, she smiled at him while she swam.

"Yeah, all merfolk have them." She said laughing lightly when she saw McGee pinch himself. "What is your name?"

"McGee, Timothy McGee."

"Pleasure to meet you Timothy, I am (Y/N)."


	18. (OS_Gibbs_No Show)

(Y/N) nervously sat in a booth at the local diner, waiting for her blind date to show. She hadn't been on a date in years, since her mid thirty's to be more specific.

Abby told her she needed to get out there and find a man before it was too late, but (Y/N) wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, she hadn't really been with anyone thus far, so why change that now.

Looking at her watch (Y/N) sighed again, forty-seven minutes late and counting. This was so embarrassing, having everyone judge her or look at her with pity, the waitress even asked if she was doing okay.

A man sat down across from her, interrupting the answer she was about to make up. (Y/N) blushed, even more embarrassed when she saw her boss sitting in front of her smiling.

"Sorry for taking so long, the traffic was terrible." Gibbs expertly confessed, the waitress smiled and took their orders before heading back to the kitchen to give it to the cook. (Y/N) gave her boss a confused expression while slightly leaning in.

"What are you doing here?" The silver haired man smiled, leaning in as well so their faces were rather close.

"Came to have dinner and you were looking a little.... lonely." Leaning back into her chair (Y/N) smiled at her boss, Abby must have relaid her message to Gibbs about the no show.

"Thank you G-"

"Jethro." (Y/N) was going to protest but her 'date' gave her the 'go along with it' look, nodding she quietly corrected herself face flushing when calling him by his name.

The waitress brought out your meal, making sure to comment about him having his date wait so long. Gibbs chuckled and apologized again for his tardiness, he was apologizing, Gibbs was apologizing, to make her feeling better.

They ate their meal with some small talk, (Y/N)s face flushing every time she had to call him 'Jethro', internally she was loving it. I mean how many people get to do that, then have him smile afterwards, not many!

After the meal G-, Jethro paid the bill and offered to take her home, seeing as she had taken a cab to the diner, so she accepted. The car ride was silent giving her time to think, did she just gain feelings for her boss over a fake date, was any of it real or did she fall for a fantasy.

Her door opened with a hand appearing to assist her out of the car, smiling softly she appreciated the gesture. Standing up she lifted her gaze to his with a smile still present,

"You don't have to keep pretending, we're not in the diner anymore." Those words tasted bitter coming from her mouth, she turned to face him once they had reached the front door of her small house. Her breath hitched when he leaned down to place a small kiss to her cheek, his breath lingering at her ear for a moment longer.

"I wasn't pretending." He whispered before he turned around heading back to his car,  
"Night (Y/N)." Jethro casually called out over his shoulder. Gaining an unknown source of courage (Y/N) called back,

"Good night Jethro." There was a trifling faltered in his movements as he got into his car, a genuine smile graced his face as he drove away. Yep, they had it, they had it BAD. 

"Falling in love is meant to be a two-sided story, it's incomplete if it's just one sided, you can't stop until you find the complete piece of the story."

\- Unknown


	19. ( OS _ Tony DiNozzo _ Murderous Worry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of season 2 episode 10  
> Chained

You knew Tony was going undercover and would not be back for a few days, but what you didn't expect was getting a call from McGee saying, your husband was missing, and chained to a murder. Worry, didn't even come close to what you were feeling. The information hit you like thirty-ton truck, dropping the phone you raced to the navel base for answers.

McGee wasn't at his desk so you went down to Abby's lab, where the goth girl and desk nerd were talking to Gibbs on the screen. 

"Where's my husband?" You asked loudly and concerned. Abby and McGee glanced at you before going back to work.

"We're working on it." Abby reassured you not looking away from her screen, Gibbs must have heard you because he started yelling back.

"Who told her about DiNozzo?" Tim gulped and admitted to it. Gibbs sighed and kept driving, following Abby's directions, you had tears in your eyes, you were so scared for Tony. Time went on slowly as Gibbs drove towards what they hoped was Tony, Abby's next words though shook your world.

"I lost the signal!" A sob caught in your throat, staying quite or calm were almost impossible, the team kept working while you curled up in Abby's office chair praying you could have Tony in your arms again before dinner. The rest of the time was a blur, even when Abby tried to tell you they had found him, you wouldn't listen until you saw him. Abby had given you Bert to hug while you waited, eventually crying yourself to sleep. 

A knock at the door woke you up, you blinked and rubbed your eyes trying to make them focus on the blurry figure in the door way. Screaming his name, you ran over to the figure hugging him, your husband happily hugged you back and comforted you as you cried into his chest.

"I'm okay, (Y/n)." He soothed softly petting your hair, letting you finally calm down.

"I was so worried about you! What happ-" Tony cut you off with a kiss, he held you close and tried to show you how sorry he was for making you fret over him, though it meant a lot to him knowing you cared so much. 

"How about I drive us home and I'll make you something good for dinner." He suggested caressing your cheeks lovingly, you nodded pecking his lips once more. 

Before you left you made sure to thank all of the team for bring your love, right back to your arms. Gibbs even gave you a hug for comfort, you smiled and kissed his and McGees cheek, then you hugged Kate and Abbys necks as tight as you could without suffocating them.

Tony made good on his promise for dinner and gave you lots of love and cuddles before bed, you were almost asleep in his arms when he kissed your cheek and murmured, "I love you (Y/n), so very much."

"I love you too, Tony. Forever and always." 

As you fell asleep in his arms he recalled a poem he had read in high school, he now finally understood how much it actually meant.

'I don't think you could ever feel  
all the love I have to give,  
and I'm sure you never realized  
you've been my will to live.'

\- Stephanie Schiavone


	20. (OS _ Gibbs _ Bourbon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) shows up on a strangers door step drunk and tells them she is in love with her boss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my on Wattpad @bastew5

Setting the now empty glass down, (Y/n) filled it back to the brim with more bourbon. She took a swallow of the strong drink letting it slowly run down her throat, the buzz she originally wanted was gone two glasses ago, now she was flat out drunk. (Y/n) knew she needed to stop but her emotions were too much to handle when she was sober, maybe a walk will help, she thought. Grabbing her glass of bourbon, (Y/n) made her way out the door and started a long peaceful walk down the sidewalk.

'Dose he like me?'

'Would he break the rules to be with me?'

'His lips look so soft.'

'I wonder what it would be like if we- '

"(Y/n), what are you doing here this late?" Her thoughts and fantasies were cut short when a blurry face appeared in front of hers, blinking a few times it was still a bit blurry but the voice sounded very familiar.

"I'm on a walk to clear my head." She slurred terribly stumbling to the side a bit, a hand shot out and gripped her shoulder to steady her.

"How much have you had to drink?" The mans voice sounded concerned, her eyes darted around trying to figure out who's front porch she was on.

"A few more puppy fulls, I love puppies." The man chuckled at her randomness and lead her into his house. (Y/n) felt very comfortable in the care of this man, she knew she knew him but she just couldn't put her finger on it. "Oh and Gibbs! I love him too!" The man raised his brow and brought her glass of water, taking the glass of bourbon away.

"But he's your boss, and that would break rule #12." He stated without emotion, (Y/n) drank the water scrunching her nose at the tasteless drink.

"Yeah but I cant help it, he's just so handsome and perfect... and handsome, can't forget that one." She sighed dramatically with a huge smile on her face making him snort, (Y/n) finished off her water then gave him the empty glass. 

"Is that right? Well, I know that he thinks you are quit beautiful yourself." (Y/n) lightly blushed and giggled,

"Awww really." When the man nodded (Y/n) squealed, pure joy rushing through her veins. The man sat down next to her with a smile, after calming her down a bit he convinced her to get some sleep. (Y/n) agreed and leaned into the man beside her, he wrapped an arm around her and she let out a yawn. "Good night, ummm..."

"Jethro."

"That's funny, you have the same name Gibbs." 

The next morning (Y/n) woke up with her head pounding, she sat up rubbing her aching body part. When she opened her eyes confused didn't seem like the right word, more like baffled as to how she was in her bosses house, sleeping on his couch. A grumble came from the couch she had sat up on, she looked down and saw something that made her heart falter. Gibbs sleepy eyes peering up at her and a impression of her body on his chest. (Y/n) leaped off the couch and groaned at her achyness before apologizing to her boss profusely.

"(Y/n) its okay, you did nothing wrong." Gibbs said sitting up, running a hand through his silver hair.

"How did I get here?" She asked confused, Gibbs explained to her how she showed up at his door heavily intoxicated, he couldn't leave her there or let her walk back home by herself, so she spent the night. (Y/n) felt her face immediately turn red in embarrassment, then worry struck. "I didn't say anything weird or embarrassing did I?"

Gibbs smiled and looked at the floor, making (Y/n) panic slightly. "Oh my gosh! I did, didn't I! I'm so sorry boss, it won't happen again." The smile faded from his face as he looked back into her eyes, there was a hint of sadness hidden beneath those crystal blue eyes of his and she felt a tug on her heart. "What did I say?" She whispered and Gibbs took a deep breath.

"You said you love me." Her heart stopped, did she really confess to her boss while she was drunk. Anger and fear of rejection filled her body, the only thing that kept her tears from falling was his next question. "Did you mean it?"

There was no point in lying, he would just see through it so with her head hanging she gave him a nod. 

"Good." His words surprised her and her head snapped up to meet his gaze, Gibbs stood up looking down at her, their bodies only inches away from the other. "That means, I can do this." Gibbs leaned in placing a soft kiss to her lips, it was short but very sweet. (Y/n)s eyes fluttered open as he pulled away, the shock on her face and hundreds of questions in her eyes made him smile. And he knew how to answer every question she had with four words.

"I love you too."


	21. (OS _ Gibbs _ Family )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally finds out who your child’s father is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Wattpad @bastew5

Requested by Wattpad user: AlyssaSonger 

Quietly sitting at your desk, you worked swiftly to finish all of the paper work before-

'Ding. Ding. Ding.' 

The alarm on your phone went off, which meant it was time to head down to the school where your son J, went. You turned off your computer and filed your paperwork, then grabbed your bag and headed for the elevator, but not before stopping by Gibbs desk. The silver haired man looked up from his work, his casual boss expression still in place.

"School is out tomorrow and the babysitter is out sick, is it alright if I bring J with me to work?" Everyone loved J, though you had to keep a close eye on him if Tony came around, those two became mischief brothers if they are left unsupervised. Gibbs nodded in approval and a quick smile was thrown your way before he went straight back to his work, typical Gibbs.

"Mommy can I play with Tony today?" J asked excitedly from the back seat, you chuckled and smiled at him in the rear view mirror. His bright blue eyes were shining with happiness and anticipation.

"As long as he's not busy and you two can behave." You tried giving him the mom look as a warning, but his head was nodding so fast you doubt he saw it. J was almost bouncing on the walk to the building, as soon as the two of you entered the bullpen he bolted over to Tonys desk and tackled him in his chair.

"Hey there's my favorite little man!" Tony said hugging your son back just as excitedly, you smiled at the sight and even caught Gibbs watching from his desk with a small smile. 

"Tony! Tony! Guess what? My babysitter got the flu, so I get to stay here with you ALL day!" Tonys eyes widened and his smile got wider, he bent down and started to whisper in J's ear. Both males stood up and very UNsuspiciously walked away towards the elevator, you knew they were planning something but you had a lot of work to do and he was out of your hair for now.

"Your going to regret that choice later." Gibbs spoke without even looking up from the paper that he was reading, you gave a hum in agreement before going to your desk to get started.

Three hours into your work Tony and J still hadn't come back yet, you were starting to worry but you trusted Tony and tried focusing again. Thirty minutes went by and you had only typed in three words, sighing you stood up and announced to your coworkers you were going to look for them.

Abbys lab? No.

Autopsy? No.

Interrogation? No.

Basement? No.

Break Room? No.

Tony would have told you if he had left the building, you contemplated on what to do next. Finally you decided to go back to your desk to get your phone and call Tony, your nimble footsteps quickened just a tad as you got closer. When you walked over your desk you stopped in front of it, your face turning red in anger and irritation. The entire top of the desk was cover in glitter and popcorn, a giggle from behind Tonys desk was heard. Not thinking clearly you spouted the first thing that came to your mind.

"Jethro Anthony Gibbs! You come out here this instant and explain yourself." A crest fallen J walked out from behind the desk followed by a confused Tony, you even gained the attention of McGee and Gibbs. "Why is my desk cover in glitter and popcorn?" J looked up at you with his sad eyes, he explained it was only meant to be a joke and you weren't supposed to get upset. When you open your mouth to tell him you did not find these sort of things funny when you were at work Tony spoke up,

"(Y/n) it was mainly my idea, don't be too hard on him. But could you say his name again?" Suddenly you realized you called him by his full name, you facepalmed with a sigh and glance at Gibbs through your fingers. He shrugged as if saying to hell with it, but you felt bad for letting it slip out, Tony was looking between you, J, Gibbs, and McGee with a huge smile.

"Jethro. Anthony. Gibbs." You spoke slowly and unsure of what to expect.

"Dose that mean?" Tony stopped mid sentence looking at the matching wedding bands on yours and Gibbs fingers, the smile on his face was almost stupid. "No way. You two. When did that happen?" Gibbs stood from his desk to walk over to you, he wrapped his arm around your shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly, while placing his other hand on your sons shoulder, who in turn hugged both of yours and his fathers leg.

"A few months after he was born." Gibbs smiled proudly at his son,

"And his name?" You could hear the hope for bragging in his voice.

"Yes Tony, his middle name was for you." The cheer that came for him was almost inhuman, in the corner of your eye you caught McGee slouch in his seat looking almost a little jealous. "Hey McGee." You called over to get his undivided attention, you placed your hand over your stomach and smile. "You can meet Timothy Leroy, in about five months." The poor man had his mouth opening and closing before it stilled and tears clouded his eyes. 

You held out your hand for McGee and Tony to come closer and pulled them into a group hug, J looked up at all the adults surrounding him and placed a hand gently over you belly.

"I love my family."


	22. ( OS _ Tony DiNozzo _ You Have What?!?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Doesn't show up for dinner and you start to doubt your relationship.

Requested by: Wattpad user HeyLia_122 

Your Pov

Tony didn't show up for our date last night or even call me this morning, to be honest I was getting worried. I've been with Tony for almost eight months and this has only happened once before, when he suddenly had to go undercover for a mission. 

Though he has been acting a little wired as of late, nervous and fidgety when we're talking or cuddling. He even hesitated to kiss me two weeks ago, it's made me start to doubt. I love Tony, but ...does he really love me?

Tony Pov 

Why did it have to be the plague!? Of all things. 

The doctors stuck Kate and I into this clear prison thing until the test came back, when they did I started to panic a little and I felt bad for giving it to Kate. She didn't seem to be suffering to badly but she still didn't deserve to be in here. 

The coughs raking through my body we're getting worse, but I had to keep fighting for (Y/n).... OMG I HAVEN'T TALKED TO (Y/N) IN ALMOST TWO DAYS!!!!

"NURSE EMMA!!" I yelled a little louder then necessary but I have to tell (Y/n) that I haven't abandoned her. 

"What is it Tony?!" She asked frantically, 

"I need someone to call my girlfriend for me." Oh I wish I could go home and just kiss her pretty little face,

"Since when did you get a girlfriend, Tony?" Kate seemed to be interested in the conversation now, 

"Since I asked her." I answered Kate with a smirk then gave my attention back to nurse Emma, "So will you call her for me please." Nurse Emma nodded happily and dialed the number as I told it to her. Please pick up!

Second person Pov

Your phone rang in your bag as you drove towards your house, reaching over a jug of milk to grab the bag your phone was in. The grocery store was one of the places you hated most, but you really needed to go this morning. 

Finally getting a grip on the ringing device the caller ID was coming from a hospital, so you answered it just to make sure it wasn't important. 

"Hello, is this miss (Y/n) (Y/Ln)?" A sweet woman's voice came through the line, 

"Yes it is." My own voice came out cheery as well,

"Great! I am Nurse Emma and I have a Special Agent Tony DiNozzo here that would like to talk to you." Her voice was still happy but your wasn't anymore,

"Why is Tony in a hospital?" The line went quit for a moment before Tony's voice cracked through.

"Hey (Y/n)." 

"Tony, are you okay? Where are you? What's going on?" Tony chuckled at your continuous questions, a coughing fit stopped all your rambles. "Tony?" Your whisper almost going unheard. 

"(Y/n) ... I'm sorry about dinner, there was-" more coughing chocked his words, tears filled your eyes at the sound. It was so bad it sounded like he was struggling to breathe, Findlay he calmed down enough to talk again. "Sorry... there was an attack on us at the office. Kate and I are sick but I don't want you to worry-"

"Tony, you know me, I'm already worrying! Where are you? I'm going to come see you." You could almost hear the smile on his face, when he opened his mouth to answer horrific coughs came out, followed by a lot of yelling for doctors. Time stopped, nobody would answer the phone and there was someone crying in the background. 

~ With Tony ~

It was getting hard for him to breath, his body tensed and air ways seemed to shrink. The doctors yelling at him to relax but how could he, the fear of dying overwhelming him and regret of not asking the girl he loved one simple question. 

The doctors made Kate leave and she made her way to ducky's arm where she started crying for her partner. 

Tony was almost unconscious when he heard your voice still coming through the phone speaker. 

"I don't know what's going on right now or if you can hear me, but your my everything Tony. Don't stop fighting, come home to me. Don't leave me, please.... I love you." Tony's whole body relaxed and air filled his lungs once again, the nurse thought he had gone unconscious, but when she saw a tear run down his cheek she knew he had heard your every word and was fighting... for you. 

*Time Skip*

Gibbs walk through the door of the quarantined room and told Tony the plague stand that had infected him was dead. Everything was uphill form there, with a slap on the head for good measure Gibbs left the room but not before telling Tony that he had a visitor, who was very eager to see him. 

Only seconds later he could hear dainty footsteps come up and stop by his bedside. You placed a gentle hand on his sweaty forehead and his ragged breathing steadied. 

"You will be okay Tony." You don't know who you were trying to encourage, you or him. But when his eye lids fluttered open to look at weakly, you couldn't hold it anymore. Grabbing hold of his shirt you buried your face into his shoulder and cried, apologizing for this happening to him and begging him to get better. 

"Sh-h-hhh-h-hh." Tony tried to comfort even though it was very painful for him to make a sound. "D-dont-t c-c-cr-y." Your sobs quieted to faint whimpers, until they dried completely. No more words were spoken and you never left his side, you stayed by his side and helped anyway possible. 

When the time came for Tony to finally go home, you insisted that he live with you until he was fully recovered. After a month of him living with you, he started getting fidgety again. So you decided a talk would do you both some good.

Tony kept brushing it off that it was the medicine he was on was messing with him, but you could tell he was lying. Finally after a week of trying to get him to open up, you couldn't take it anymore. 

"Do you even love me?!?" You yelled, your heart was aching and you needed answers. Tony was baffled at the question, he told you everyday that he loved you, why would you doubt him?

"Of course I-"

"Then why are you acting weird and then lying about it." Tony looked away, he knew what you were getting at now. "Do you want to leave me?!"

"No that's not-"

"Then why are you-"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO MARRY YOU!" Your mouth hung open, speechless was your middle name. You started putting the pieces together,  
"I'm sorry if you thought I was going around behind your back or wanted to break up. The truth is I love you so much and I wanted it to be perfect just for you, but every time I thought about asking you I.... I would get nervous and chicken out." You threw your arms around his waist and hugged him,

"I love you too Tony, I'm sorry I doubted you." He smiled and lifted your chin with his thumb and forefinger,

"I'll forgive you if, you forgive me for being a coward." You giggled and stood on your tip toe to place a kiss to his lips. 

"You are forgiven." Tony smile and stepped away.

"Good." He reached into his pocket and knelt down. "With that being said, (Y/n) (Y/Ln) you are the only woman I have ever had the privilege of falling madly in love with and if you'll allow it, I would like to make you mine. Will you marry me, (Y/n)?" 

"Yes!"


End file.
